The Life of a Lioness
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: Pairings (romantic, platonic, etc.) revolving around Angelina Johnson and featuring mundane objects. For Hogwarts' Creative Collection, August. - 1. Fred/Angelina, mop - 2. Cedric/Angelina, towel - 3. George/Angelina, swing - 4. Angelina & Roxanne, doll
1. Mops and Memories (mop)

_For Hogwarts Challenges and Assignments - Term 11, Assignment 1: __**Muggle Music, Task #1 (Pop): write about something generic meaning something special to someone and the reason why.**_

_For the Through the Universe Challenge at The Golden Snitch Forum (Beauxbatons, Guinefort, 51. Fred and George Weasley)._

_For **MC4A**:_

_Shipping War:_

_**Ship (Team):**_ _Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson (Chaser and Charmer)_

_**List (Prompt):**_ _Summer Medium 1 (bittersweet)_

_Summer Bingo: space __**A2**_ _(red)_

_Individual Challenges:_

_In a Flash, Yellow Ribbon, Yellow Ribbon Redux, Gryffindor MC (x3), Ethnic & Present, Times to Come, Themes & Things A [Reflection]_

_Bonus(es): In a Flash_

_**Word Count:**_ _640_

* * *

**Mops and Memories **

Angelina held the mop in her hands and smiled. It was an old mop, with a worn red handle and fraying strings, but it meant a lot to her. She could still remember the day it had been purchased by a certain redheaded jokester...

...

_"Oi, Angie, red or blue?" _

_Angelina looked up to find Fred flourishing two mops in her direction. She studied them for a moment. "Red," she said at last, then giggled. "It matches your hair."_

_"My hair isn't _that _red, is it?" he asked. He spotted his twin nearby and dragged him over. "George, stand still for a moment, I want to see if my hair is really as red as this broom handle." _

_George complied, though he rolled his eyes as he did so. Fred frowned. "Huh. I guess it really _is _that red." _

_Angelina grinned. "Told ya." _

_"Alright, alright," he grumbled goodnaturedly. "You were right, as always." _

_"And don't you forget it," she teased._

_..._

_After spending the afternoon purchasing items for the twins' new flat, the trio was exhausted and hungry. _

_"Mum brought over loads of food the other night. Said she was afraid we'd starve if she didn't," George said, peering into the kitchen cupboards. _

_"I simply can't imagine why she'd be worried about such a thing," Angelina said mock-seriously. _

_Fred shoved her playfully. "Shut it, Johnson." _

_"Come on, you wouldn't last a week without your mum's home cooking, Weasley," she retorted. _

_"She's right," George said. "We can heat stuff up, but that's about the extent of our prowess in the kitchen." _

_Fred glared at him. "Some twin you are. You're supposed to take my side, not hers!" _

_George laughed and held up a ground beef casserole. "You two up for this?"_

_Fred and Angelina agreed, and as George heated up the casserole, they wandered into the sitting room. _

_"Thank Merlin we got away from him for a moment," Fred murmured. "I've been dying to kiss you all day." _

_Angelina smiled and let him pull her flush against him, meeting his lips eagerly._

_..._

_The casserole was delicious and filling. Angelina, Fred, and George cleared their plates quickly, then retired to the sitting room to splay out on the mismatched furniture there. Angelina and Fred claimed the orange couch, leaving the squashy green armchair for George. _

_"I'm so full," Angelina groaned. "I shouldn't have let you two talk me into having 'a little bit more.'"_

_George massaged his stomach. "Think I'll be full for a solid month, honestly." _

_"Me too," Fred said, but after a short while, his usual excitable energy won out and he broke out the mop and matching bucket they had bought earlier that day. _

_He put the bucket on his head and began to dance a jig with the broom. He looked so ridiculous that Angelina couldn't help but laugh. Soon, she was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down her cheeks, and her stomach was beginning to ache even more. _

_"Fred, I don't think I can take much more of this," she managed to choke out. _

_George chimed in, "Cut it out, Fred, you'll kill the poor girl."_

_Fred removed the bucket from his head and rushed over to Angelina. "We can't have that!" he said dramatically. "I'd miss my beloved girlfriend entirely too much if she were dead." _

_"I'd miss you entirely too much if you were dead, too, Fred," she replied, kissing his cheek. _

_She had no idea just how prophetic those words would turn out to be._

_..._

It had been a good day, Angelina reflected now, a day full of promise and pleasure. Had she known how precious little time she had left with Fred, though, she probably wouldn't have enjoyed it so much.

"Angie?" It was George. "What are you doing?"

She looked at the mop once more before turning to face her husband. "Reminiscing."


	2. Hiking and Hotties (towel)

_For Hogwarts Challenges and Assignments - Term 11, Assignment 1: __**Photography, Task #5 (Glamour Photography): write about someone who is viewed as, or believes that they are, extremely good-looking and sexy.**_

_For the Through the Universe Challenge at The Golden Snitch Forum (Beauxbatons, Guinefort, 171. grassy). _

_For __**MC4A:**_

_Shipping War:_

_**Ship (Team): **__Cedric Diggory/Angelina Johnson (n/a)_

_**List (Prompt): **n/a_

_Summer Bingo: space __**E1**_ _(mountain) _

_Individual Challenges:_

Gryffindor MC, Hufflepuff MC, Ethnic & Present, Yellow Ribbon, Yellow Ribbon Redux, Themes & Things A (New Beginnings), Short Jog

_Bonuses: None_

_**Word count: **__1,372_

_Warning: mild language_

* * *

**Hiking and Hotties**

"Geez, Ced, when you said we were just going for a 'little hike,' I didn't realize we'd be climbing a damn mountain," Angelina grumbled, pausing to drink from her water bottle. The cool liquid tasted heavenly after all the perspiring she had done.

Cedric turned to look at her, his grey eyes bright and his face slightly flushed. His dark brown hair was slick with sweat, yet he somehow looked as handsome as ever. "It'll be worth it, Angie, I promise."

Angelina scoffed and swatted at a bee that was hovering too close. "If you say so."

He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, causing her heart to flutter. "It will. I'm sorry I can't do more to encourage you other than promise you that, though. I'd hug you, but I'm so sweaty we'd probably stick together." Angelina laughed, but she was secretly disappointed.

Silence fell between them and they continued their ascent. The trees that surrounded them provided a leafy canopy, but it was hot enough that the shade didn't seem to help much. Angelina sighed. Cedric had said that this would be a "lovely little hike" and that they would have "loads of fun." So far, it had been an hour, and Angelina couldn't see anything _lovely_ about seemingly not being any closer to the peak than when they had started. Furthermore, she was certainly not having any _fun_. She felt like she was dying.

When she told Cedric as much, however, he merely laughed. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"How about you take _your_ sense of adventure and shove it up your perfect arse?" she muttered, glaring at said arse.

...

A short while later, Cedric looked down at her and smiled. "Are you enjoying yourself, Angie?"

She stopped to clutch at a stitch in her side. "Um, get back to me later, would you?" she panted, embarrassed by how out of shape she felt and envious that he didn't seem breathless at all.

He walked back a few paces so that he was standing next to her. "I just wanted to show you why I love nature so much. It's so peaceful out here, isn't it? There's so much freedom to be alone and just...think."

The only thing she could do was nod. Cedric was a lot more introspective than he appeared. He was more than just a pretty face—although he had that going for him, too—he was a _thinker_. And that somehow made him even more attractive to her.

She was still getting to know the former Hufflepuff Quidditch captain after reconnecting with him at work a few months ago, but she had to admit that she liked what she was learning. In all honesty, her schoolgirl crush on him was back in full force. It seemed unlikely that he returned her feelings, however. Sure, he did things like kiss her hand and give her hugs, but she figured he was just being a demonstrative friend. She had seen him give hugs to Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan, and the hugs that he gave _her_ didn't seem any different from those.

...

"Almost there!" Cedric announced, and Angelina let out a groan of relief. He ran a hand through his hair, then looked at it with a grimace. "Blimey, I'm wetter than a mermaid."

Angelina bit her lip. She knew that it probably wasn't intentional, but Cedric had a way of making anything sound sexy. Even announcing that he was dripping with sweat was alluring rather than repulsive.

He had taken his shirt off about half an hour ago, putting his defined body on display. Angelina felt as though she was basically living out one of her fantasies from her Hogwarts days. Of course, in that fantasy, she was relaxing by the lake or stumbling upon him in the shower, not covered in sweat herself. She didn't even want to think about how awful she must smell. When she got home, the first thing she was going to do was have a long soak in the tub.

Cedric didn't seem to notice that he had said or done anything titillating, however. Instead, he grinned at her. "Race you to the top?"

Angelina silently cursed him for taking advantage of her competitive nature. Out loud, however, she said, "You're on, Diggory."

She threw herself into clambering up the wooded trail, ignoring her screaming muscles. She could see a clearing up ahead, and she urged her legs to move faster. When she passed Cedric, she let out a whoop and pumped her fist, letting his delighted laughter spur her on even more.

By the time Cedric reached the grassy peak, she had already collapsed on the ground. He quickly joined her there, settling onto his back. After a moment, he conjured a small black towel and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said. She sat up and quickly wiped her face and arms. When she was finished, she cleaned it with her wand and handed it back. "Your turn."

He chuckled and proceeded to towel himself off as well. Apparently he could feel her gaze on him as he did so, however, because he asked without looking up, "Like what you see?"

His tone was teasing, but Angelina still felt as though she had been chided. "Sorry," she said quickly. Then she realized she hadn't answered his question, and added, "Fishing for compliments, are we, Ced?"

He had the good grace to blush. "What? I can't ask my girlfriend what she thinks?"

Angelina felt her jaw drop. "Your—"

"Girlfriend, yeah," Cedric said, looking more nervous than she had ever seen him. "I've really been enjoying our time together, Angie. I thought you were too, but if you're not interested..."

"I am!" Angelina blurted out. "I just wish you'd said something. You kind of sprung it on me—"

"You're right," he said, looking at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I should have gone about this differently—"

"Yes, you should have!" Angelina huffed, crossing her arms. The fact that he hadn't consulted her about moving their relationship forward irked her. Maybe that wasn't fair of her, but _he_ wasn't exactly being fair either, assuming that she would feel comfortable agreeing to be his girlfriend while they were alone on top of a bloody mountain.

The handsome former Hufflepuff hung his head. "What can I do to make it up to you?" he murmured, sounding genuinely contrite.

"_Ask_ me if I want to be your girlfriend," Angelina said. "Treat me like an actual person with feelings who can think for myself. I want to be your equal, Cedric, not someone you can just push around."

She expected him to be angered by this declaration, but to her surprise, he simply nodded. "Of course. I understand."

"Really?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"Yes, really," he replied. His head tilted to the side. "Did you think I'd be mad or something?"

"A little, yeah," she admitted, unfolding her arms.

Cedric studied her intently, his gaze roaming over her so unabashedly that it made her redden. "You know what I like about you?" he said at last.

"What?" Her throat was suddenly dry, so she picked up her water bottle and took another sip, trying to hide the fact that her hands were shaking slightly.

"You're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in," he said. "Even at the risk of making someone else mad."

He hadn't said she was beautiful like other men might have—she was both relieved and impressed by his more astute observation. "Thanks," she said, smiling broadly at him.

"Anytime." He took a deep breath. "So, what do you say, Angie? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. It felt like a testament to her maturity that she didn't squeal or giggle like she might have once upon a time. "I'd really like that."

The dazzling grin Cedric sent her in response made her heart beat a little faster. "May I kiss you now?" he whispered.

She almost laughed out loud. He was a fast learner. "You may."

He was right, she realized as he gently pulled her closer. Climbing the mountain _had _been worth it.

* * *

_A/N: Huge thanks to Gwen (wintergreen825) for coming up with the line "wetter than a mermaid." :)_


	3. Swings and Smiles (swing)

_For the Through the Universe Challenge at The Golden Snitch Forum (Beauxbatons, Guinefort, 6. ecstatic)._

_For __**MC4A:**_

_Shipping War:_

_**Ship (Team): **__Angelina Johnson/George Weasley (n/a)_

_**List (Prompt): **__Summer Big List (laughing) _

_Individual Challenges:_

Gryffindor MC (x2), Ethnic & Present, Shipmas, Times to Come, Yellow Ribbon, Yellow Ribbon Redux, Themes & Things A (New Beginnings), Themes & Things B (Joy), Themes & Things C (Swing), In a Flash

Bonuses: none

_**Word count: **__545_

* * *

**Swings and Smiles**

"Higher, George," Angelina urged, tucking her legs beneath her as she sat on the old wooden swing.

The swing had come with the house they had bought together, and after a few enchantments to ensure that it would hold, they had taken to pushing each other on it during evenings spent outside. Mostly, however, Angelina was the one sitting, and George was left to do all of the pushing.

George grunted. He was putting all of his weight into propelling her skywards, and apparently it still wasn't enough. "I'm trying, Ange. You're just so bloody—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, George Weasley," she warned.

"Beautiful, of course," he said hastily. He knew better than to say what he was really thinking.

She turned and smirked at him. "That's what I thought."

They continued in this vein for a while—George pushing Angelina with all his might as the two of them bantered back and forth. Finally, his arms grew sore and he begged her to let him stop. She agreed, but remained perched on the swing.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her neck briefly. This was one of his favorite ways to hold her because he could rest his chin on top of her head. He loved the way their bodies fit together like two puzzle pieces. It just felt so... right.

"George?" Angelina murmured.

"Mm?"

She pried his arms away so that she could twist and face him. "You want to start a family someday, right?"

"Of course," he assured her. The thought of mini Angelinas running around brought a huge smile to his face.

She took a deep breath, her chocolate brown eyes flitting over his face. "What would you say if I told you 'someday' might be sooner than we thought?"

He stared at her. She looked perfectly serious. Still, he didn't want to get his hopes up. "Ange, if you're joking..." he said, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that, George," she whispered, squeezing his hands. "You know I wouldn't."

He did know, and yet he could scarcely allow himself to believe that what she was saying was true. Bill had been so happy after his children were born, and ever since then, George had longed to be a father, too. But while he and Angelina had discussed the topic numerous times, he had always gotten the feeling that she wasn't quite as enthusiastic about parenthood as he was.

"So you're...pregnant, then?" he asked. He held his breath as he awaited her reply.

She nodded, and a huge smile broke out across her face. "Yeah."

George exhaled and started to laugh. "Merlin, Ange, that's fantastic!" He drew her away from the swing and pulled her into a tight embrace. Exhilaration enabled him to lift her up and spin her around as he hugged her close. "Bloody hell, we're going to be parents!"

"Yes, but you can't swear like that in front of the kid," she giggled, kissing his nose.

"Oh, right." George realized that he might have a bit of work to do in that department, but he didn't care. He couldn't wait to tell his family and friends. He knew that they would be just as thrilled as he was.


	4. Presents and Promises (doll)

_**MC4A **_

_Summer Bingo: space **A5** (gold)_

_Individual Challenges:_

_Gryffindor MC, Ethnic & Present, Yellow Ribbon, Yellow Ribbon Redux, In a Flash, Times to Come _

_Bonuses: none_

_**Word count: **509_

* * *

**Presents and Promises**

Angelina poked her head into her daughter's room to find her staring morosely into space. She frowned. It wasn't like her normally-bubbly daughter to be so somber, especially on Christmas. Roxy loved Christmas.

"Roxy? What's the matter?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the little girl's bed. "You've been quiet ever since your grandparents left a few hours ago."

Roxy stuck out her lip and scooted further under the covers. "They got me a _doll_, Mummy. Fred got a new broomstick, and all I got was a stupid doll!"

Angelina sighed. Her parents had decided that her daughter should play with dolls rather than brooms—the exact same attitude they'd had when Angelina had been a child. She knew firsthand how infuriating that was, but it seemed that there was little she could do about it. Every time she tried to tell her parents about Roxy's interest in flying, they refused to listen.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said, picking up the toy where her daughter had discarded it on the floor. It was a beautiful doll with caramel skin, dark hair, and eyelids that opened and closed over glassy brown eyes. She wore an elegant dress of gold satin with little gold heels to match. If Angelina had to guess, she had probably been quite expensive, but that didn't make up for the fact that she wasn't what Roxy wanted. "Your grandparents...they thought they were doing something nice for you."

She didn't mention that Roxy's other set of grandparents would have been more than happy to buy her a broom, if only they could have afforded it.

"Well, I hate it," Roxy said petulantly, crossing her arms.

"You don't have to play with her," Angelina said, carefully setting the doll down on Roxy's bookcase, "but please don't tell your grandparents, alright? You'll hurt their feelings." She tried to remember where she had put the other "failed" presents from her parents, but she drew a blank. Maybe George would remember.

"Alright, Mummy," the little girl said, sounding a little happier already. "I won't say a word."

"Daddy and I will buy you a new broom soon," Angelina promised. "Then you won't feel so left out."

Roxy's face lit up, and she gave her mother a big squeeze. "Oh, thank you, Mummy!"

Angelina laughed and hugged her back. "There's that gorgeous Roxy smile I know and love. I was worried you were going to be stuck with that miserable expression forever," she teased.

She bid her daughter goodnight and walked slowly to her and George's bedroom. She was beginning to realize that she would have to be more firm about the way her parents treated Roxy, and she was not looking forward to that conversation. But it was either that or continue to make her daughter pretend that she liked their gifts, and seeing the heartbroken girl huddled under her blankets had steeled Angelina's resolve. Sometimes being a parent was hard, but she knew what she had signed up for, and she would defend her family until her dying breath.


	5. Sleeplessness and Shoelaces (shoelace)

_Although this challenge is long over, I still want to continue it since I'd already plotted out all the pairings._

* * *

**Sleeplessness and Shoelaces**

"Today, you will be turning these shoelaces into ropes," Professor McGonagall announced.

Angelina looked at the shoelace on her desk and sighed. She had stayed up late the previous night working on a particularly difficult Potions essay, and when she had finally gotten to bed, Professor Snape had appeared in every single dream and told her that she had failed. Now, she wanted nothing more than to lay down her head and take a nap. However, she would rather snog Marcus Flint than be caught napping in class by the stern head of Gryffindor house.

Next to her, Alicia was not experiencing much success — her first attempt did nothing whatsoever and on her second attempt, the shoelace wiggled slightly but did not thicken as intended.

Angelina picked up her own wand and muttered the spell. Her shoelace burst into flames.

"Blimey, Angie, what'd you do?" Fred leaned over to get a better look at the burning object, a wide smirk on his face.

"I don't know," she said miserably.

Professor McGonagall hurried over and extinguished the flame with a jet of water from her wand before dropping a new shoelace onto the desk. "Focus, Miss Johnson," she said, her voice sharp.

As soon as Professor McGonagall was out of earshot, Angelina turned to Alicia. "How am I supposed to focus when I'm so"—she yawned widely—"tired?"

"Snape's essay was killer, wasn't it?" her friend said sympathetically.

Angelina nodded. "I will never leave a Potions assignment that late again," she vowed.

Alicia patted her shoulder, looking as though she was holding back a giggle. " We'll see about that."

...

Half an hour later, Angelina still hadn't made much progress in transfiguring her shoelace. Even Alicia had managed to make hers thicker and coarser.

"Miss Johnson, how are you getting on?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Angelina sighed and waved her wand for what felt like the hundredth time. This time, the shoelace made a funny squeaking noise and turned a sort of mustard yellow. Professor McGonagall adjusted her spectacles and peered down at Angelina. "See me after class, please, Miss Johnson."

Angelina swore under her breath as her professor walked away. "Why me?" she moaned.

"Bad luck, Angie," Lee murmured from his seat. "I'm sure it won't be so bad."

She threw him a disbelieving look. "It's McGonagall. She's not exactly sunshine and roses."

"I'm sure you can handle her," he said, his tone nothing short of admiring. "Just...breathe."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to her shoelace. "Thanks, Lee."

...

After class, Angelina swung her bag onto her shoulder and approached Professor McGonagall's desk with her shoulders squared back. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"I did," Professor McGonagall replied briskly. After a moment, she continued. "Miss Johnson, your performance in class today was, frankly, abysmal. I expect better of my Gryffindor students."

Angelina hung her head. Her professor's rebuke hurt more than she'd thought it would. "I'm sorry, Professor. It won't happen again."

The older witch's eyes seemed to soften slightly. "You're a very capable witch when you put your mind to it, Miss Johnson. See that you do so in the future and I do not foresee needing to speak with you again."

Angelina shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to respond to the turn in the conversation. "Erm, thanks, Professor McGonagall." She glanced over her shoulder. Alicia, the Weasley twins, and Lee were all waiting just outside the classroom for her.

"I see your friends are waiting for you." Professor McGonagall sounded amused. "Perhaps you could inform Mr. and Mr. Weasley that I was not amused by their antics today?"

Angelina nodded. "Of course." She turned and began to walk towards the door of the classroom, relieved that she was free to go. That hadn't been so bad.

"Oh, and Miss Johnson?" Professor McGonagall called after her.

She faced her instructor once more. "Yes, Professor?"

"I'd like two rolls of parchment on the theory behind switching spells by next Tuesday."

Angelina groaned inwardly. So much for getting off easy.

* * *

Word count: 670


End file.
